


Nowy dom

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Valinor, konfrontacja z rzeczywistością, refleksja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konfrontacja Elladana z życiem w Valinorze. Refleksyjnie i z nutką tęsknoty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowy dom

**Nowy dom**

 

                – Jak ci się Aman podoba? – zadane znienacka pytanie wyrwało go z zadumy. Elladan odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na ojca stojącego w progu. Pogrążony w myślach, nie wiedział nawet, jak długo Elrond go obserwował; z niejakim zawstydzeniem skonstatował, że nie zauważył jego przyjścia.

                – Dziwny jest – odparł po prostu.

                Elrond zbliżył się do okna i w zamyśleniu spojrzał w dal na morskie fale rozbijające się łagodnie o piaszczysty brzeg. Wiedział doskonale, co jego syn miał na myśli. Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd bliźniacy przybyli ze Śródziemia. Tak jak się spodziewał, o nowym miejscu chcieli wiedzieć dosłownie wszystko. Dlatego też niewiele czasu upłynęło od momentu, gdy ich statek przybił do portu do chwili, gdy zdecydowali się na wyprawę po Amanie. Rodzice towarzyszyli im początkowo. Elrond pamiętał, w jaki sposób jego synowie podróżowali; zawsze spięci i czujni, wypatrujący potencjalnego zagrożenia. Tymczasem spokój okolicy zdawał się ich przytłaczać i rozstrajać; nie do tego byli przyzwyczajeni. Prócz elfów nie spotkali nikogo na swej drodze; nic dziwnego w Valinorze, ale bliźniacy zbyt długo podróżowali po Śródziemiu, by móc się wyzbyć przyzwyczajeń, które nieraz uratowały im życie. Tutaj jednak nic nie zakłócało harmonii, a sen mógł zostać przerwany jedynie śpiewem ptaków, jeśli się przypadkiem zaspało.

                Tak było na początku; potem Elrond i Celebriana wrócili do domu, by pozwolić synom odkrywać samotnie nowy dom. Niemniej teraz ojciec był ciekaw, co sądzą. Elrohira nie miał okazji spytać o zdanie; ku zaskoczeniu obojga rodziców Elladan wrócił do domu sam. Na pytanie, gdzie zgubił brata, odparł tylko z uśmiechem: _zakochał_ _się._ Nie chciał zdradzić dokładnie, gdzie i z kim zostawił Elrohira, ale zapewnił ojca, że brat był w dobrych rękach.

                – Dziwny jest – powtórzył Elladan, wzorem ojca stając ponownie przy oknie. – Tu jest tak pięknie… i spokojnie. _Zbyt spokojnie._

                – Tak, to może być dziwne po tym wszystkim, na co trzeba było uważać tam…

                –… w domu – dokończył Elladan z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć, że dom jest teraz „tu”, że „tam” już domu nie ma, że „tam” już nigdy domem nie będzie. Zaraz jednak twarz młodszego elfa rozjaśnił łagodny uśmiech, jakby chciał zatrzeć wrażenie, jakie zrobiły jego słowa. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czasem nie umiał się tutaj odnaleźć. Ostatnie pół millenium żył na szlaku, ciągle gdzieś w drodze, czy to z bratem, czy z Dúnedainami i w ostatnim czasie z Estelem. Strzegł granic domu, często zapuszczał się i dalej, gdy wraz z bratem przyjęli sobie za punkt honoru nie dopuścić, by jeszcze kogoś, kogo kochali, spotkał los matki. Był wiecznie czujny, z mieczem gotowym do użycia.

                A tutaj? Nie trzeba było niczego ścigać i tępić. Samotna podróż nie była jednym pasmem potencjalnych niebezpieczeństw, a nocami można było spać bez obaw. Elladan tak nie umiał. Nieraz łapał się na tym, że chciałby spytać kogokolwiek, ojca, Glorfindela, czy im także brakowało czasem... domu. Zwłaszcza Glorfindela, który poznał Aman, nim wrócił do Śródziemia na długie stulecia. Elladan zorientował się, że nigdy przedtem o tym nie myślał. Czy zatęsknił kiedyś za Amanem, gdy Bruinen wzbierała po wiosennych roztopach i zalewała bród? Czy brakowało mu surowego Śródziemia, tego w obecnym kształcie, a może tego, które pamiętał sprzed wieków?

                Bo Elladan tak, tęsknił. Za dzikimi pustkowiami Śródziemia, za wichrem, który czasem nie pozwalał spokojnie rozbić obozowiska, za górami, w których przełęcze i zbocza groziły atakiem orków… To wszystko było częścią jego życia, które teraz drastycznie się zmieniło. I Elladan był świadom, że z czasem przywyknie do nowego domu i otoczenia. A jednocześnie wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni miejsca, które było mu domem przez blisko trzy tysiące lat.  

 

 


End file.
